The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core provides integrative statistical and informatics support to the Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor (NET) SPORE. This support is provided to the SPORE: projects, developmental projects and associated cores. The comprehensive nature of the Core encompasses basic, translational, and clinical projects, assuring each SPORE investigator access to expertise that includes development of study designs, state of the art data analysis and interpretation, data management resources, abstract and manuscript preparation, and synergistic interaction with all other core components through gate keeping and analyses information sharing. The Core builds upon the innovative procedures and systems in the University of Iowa Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Department of Biostatistics in the College of Public Health and the Coordinated Laboratory for Computational Genomics in the School of Engineering. Design and analysis support has been and will be provided across a range of fields, including basic chemistry and pharmacology, exome sequencing and mutation discovery, expression analysis, imaging pharmacokinetics and dosimety, clinical trials, and population science. The Core designed, developed, and will continue to upgrade the Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor Database. Support is also provided for the management and integration of existing and newly collected data through consistent and compatible genomic data handling. Additional areas of support for clinical trials include data form development and processing, data collection and entry, data archiving, quality control, and data safety monitoring. In addition to being actively involved with the preparation of statistical plans for the four projects in this application, the Core was also involved in the management of information pertaining to Exome sequencing, gene mutation identification and analysis of G-protein coupled receptor expression. The Core has and will continue to provide statistical experimental design, data analysis and management for all studies, and preparation of data summaries for manuscript publication. In summary, strengths of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core are complete integration into, and synergistic interaction with, each of the SPORE projects and associated cores, the unique Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor Database incorporating both genotypic and phenotypic information, and the breadth of expertise provided by the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics personnel.